Zippaman
Zippaman is an American wrestler signed with the Dynasty Wrestling Franchise. He is a main eventer of DWF's RAW Brand Roster. YouTube fans have given him the nickname "The Monster", comparing Zippaman to TNA's Abyss. Career Early Beginnings Zippaman (Real name, Paul Brodo) was born in Long Island, New York in 1979. His dad died when he was only 7 years old, and his mother raised him by herself. By the time Paul was 18, he thought he'd have a set life, being a worker in a Budweiser brewery in Northern New Jersey. Brodo was always a fan of CAW Wrestling, watching NoDQ CAW, amongst others. One day, he would find himself next to, then BDW Champion, Bryan Reaper in an airport. Reaper looked at Brodo's size and decided to train Paul for free. What was a big shock was that Brodo debuted in BDW 2 weeks later as "The Great Parl" Brain Dead Wrestling (BDW), The Great Parl Brodo would debut as The Great Parl in BDW January 2001. He would later feud with Bryan Reaper, in what was a forgettable feud. At the time, the only good thing BDW had was the rivalry between Phy & Paul Sexton. Parl would defeat Bryan multiple times in the course of six months. Then Parl saw that the company was falling apart, so he decided to leave BDW in September 2001. BDW would be sold to DWF in February 2002. Indy Scene The Great Parl would play his cards in the Independent circuit. He wrestled mostly in the Northeastern Territory, Triton Championship Wrestling (TCW), becoming their champion for 3 months. He released the belt two days after signing a developmental contract with the DWF in 2003. The Great Parl's 2-Day first run in DWF (2003) Brodo's only match in the DWF as The Great Parl took place on July 4, 2003, the night that TimberLand won his first DWF Championship reign from fellow Hall of Famer, Tithead. Great Parl would defeat Demolition Matt Williams in a 2 minute squash match. That night, Parl decided to join his friends at a bar, where a fight ensues and Great Parl gets arrested and sentenced to 100 hours of community service. To cover up from any embarassment, DWF terminated The Great Parl. Dynasty Wrestling Franchise (Zippaman - The Undefeated Streak) (2006 - 2007) After 3 years of inactivity, The Great Parl pitched the "Zippaman" character to DJ Wentworth. Wentworth liked the idea, but he wanted to added that he was a "Hardcore Giant" which Parl didn't argue against. He comes as Zippaman, interrupting DWF Superstar, The Rebel during one of his promos. This would lead to Zippaman's first match. He would defeat the Rebel at DWF Backlash 2006, severely injuring the Rebel in that match. Zippaman would defeat the likes of Keller, Benny Hahl, ACP, Raze & JT Money over the next two years, staying completely undefeated, until WrestleMania 2007 in Madison Square Garden. Zippaman would get pinned for the first time that night, losing the DWF United States Championship in at least 5 minutes, to Paul "The Punisher" Sexton. SAVE_US Video's, feud with the Rebel (Early 2008) Over the next two months, anytime Zippaman had a match on HeAT or RAW, a "SAVE_US" video came on, leading Zippa to challenge the maker of the videos to an unsactioned match at Judgment Day 2008. Shockingly, it's the return of The Rebel. The Rebel would defeat Zippaman and Zippa would take a sabbatical. Off-Sabbatical/Monster of RAW (Today) Zippaman would make a return at DWF Vengeance, One month after being Drafted to DWF RAW. Zippaman would destroy all kinds of people and at the endof the CPV, he would pl0x (His Variation of the ChokeSlam) Leonidas. TGO would think that Zip's aligning himself with the Gold Standard, but he would also get pl0x and it would be later revealed that Zippaman greatly hates TGO! Thus making Zippaman a fan favorite. Zippa would not get the chance to dominate TGO in the Elimination Chamber at SummerSlam, for after one RKO, Zippa's night was over Wrestling Facts Championships (NOTE: DWF's Championship History, as of December 22, 2007, was resetted) *1-Time DWF United States Champion Finishers & Favorite Moves *Pl0x (ChokeSlam) (DWF) *450 Splash (DWF) *Punch Chair into face(DWF) Entrance Themes *As The Great Parl: **Crash Holly's Theme *As Zippaman: **Chris "Abyss" Parks' TNA Theme **Vader's WWE Theme (current) Little Known Fact Zippaman is an accomplished comic book animator. He animates the PHONY caw magazine "Rainforest Diner"